True Experience
by WK Forever
Summary: This factual story is about my two mothers' deaths. Some of you won't like it, but I would have killed myself if it bothered me day and night. So by writing this down, it has calmed me and i want to share it with you all of my death experiences with my biological mother and my step- mother.


Coming to the hospital one early morning, was to be my last to see my mother. I was jolly to go, but the tear in my Dad's eye was telling me something was wrong. Up the elevator we go to her room, we step in, I see her breathing hard. Not knowing what was happening, the doctors and nurses try to explain. My family said good-bye, but I cried out to her, "Mom? Mom!" My father takes me by the hand and said, "She hears you, but, she's dying."

Of course, as an eight-year-old, I didn't understand. I took her hand, I felt her squeeze softly. Then, I left her to my grandfather. My Dad leaned over to hug and kiss her. After the kiss was planted on her forehead, she died. Instantly the tears came. My mother had died. I went back to her and saw her arm turn purple in my eyes. I cried, not knowing. The doctor explained, "Lack of oxygen."

Days later, we step into the funeral home to see her body in the coffin. All cleaned up and make-uped my mother looked different. My dad says it's just a way they make a body look pretty, even thought it would decompose within time. The funeral date had come. My Dad had preached there. At the end, everyone was talking, I turned in time to see my father bent over the coffin, crying and closing the lid of the coffin. I would never to see my blood mother again in this life. But I would see her again in glory, someday.

Then, the scene changed to my step-mother and her death bed. I remember that tragic morning, stepping into the hospice care center into her room. My Dad had gotten the call at 3:40 A.M. in the morning. We were passed out asleep, tired of the day before. He woke up at 6 A.M., crying out. I quickly dressed and he handed me the phone and said, "Call hospice... They were telling to call me, early this morning."

So I obeyed and the tragic news... My step mother had died at 3:30 A.M. My ad was so upset. On the car ride there, he called pastor and so suprising, he was actually on his way to go see my mother! I texted all her friends who were my friends too about the tragic death.

Finally, we arrived. The rain sprinkled on us as we walked into the place. I was walking ratherly slow. As I walked, I looked in the Family room and saw a quiet place. I looked at the nurse's station, all was quiet. Upon my mother's door was the "Keys to Heaven", whatever that was for, I don't know. We waited for when the nurse allowed us in. Dad opened the door and this wave of death hit my nose. We walked in and there looking at her still body as the TV played the 24/7 music. I looked at her face from the distance, how dreadful it was. Her face was grey with some pale form. Her hair was matted up and dark with streaks of grey. One eye was open and other was shut. Her mouth was wide open. I looked at her, she was dreadful! Dreadful than my mother!

The nurse came in, explaining all the night to us. She asked us to take the wedding ring and the earrings off my mother. Taking off thsoe earrings which are now on me... She was looking at me through death. As I removed them, I saw her chest lift. When my Dad went to the bathroom, I touched her chest to feel her breathe, she took a breath and never breathed out. Her glassy eye looked at me with a sign of scare, frightening me. Her death smell, already at progress within three hours, made me sick in the stomach. Her hand accepted mine and I squeezed it as my tears fell. I see her mouth open, where the last and painful breath was taken. I saw my dog from the last evening, kissing the hand I was holding. As Dad left the bathroom, and announced the death to her family on the phone. I looked at her legs, how pale they were. I waited to see the purple appear... It never came.

We left with one thing in memory. I had a rock and colored it the night before in case she did die in the facility. And that morning, I put her name and death date and a Bible verse, signifying that she had gone to glory.

As we left, the rain ha poured upon us. The day was not the same. We called our pastor to ask if he could come over. I crashed in tears, I couldn't speak. I saw my mother's death with my step-mother's death. It was too much!

I come home, our dog was at the side of the bed, where my mother once slept, crying and almost howling. I picked the dog up, trying to comfort her, only to make me worse. I cried in her fur, she licked my tears, knowing I was upset.

Our pastor came with his wife. So much has happened in an hour. I already saw my mother walking around in the house. I saw her in her chair in the backyard. Pastor prayed for me about it and it is helping me, but I still see her, just not as often. Our last church's youth director came a couple hours later, he, too, was shocked of what had happened. It was too much in only a week home with us.

I shook that evening after her death, Christmas is coming, what will happen next? I saw her walk from her bedroom, I turned, she's gone. I go to my church and I see her in one of my friends... I looked, I feared, I cried... Her pain awakens me. Though she is in heaven, she left me with fear to sleep. God help me!

Today is December 16th. She died on December 11th. Almost one week. The house is getting cleaned out an there are so many memories being uncovered, bringing back the tears, when we thought we were done. I went to work and had a tragic accident with my bicycle, all because I thought of Dad and my passed Mothers. My bicycle, Oh, Satan! Leave me alone! My bicycle ate my skirt. Thank-you God, someone helped me. My employer was there and was sorry for my loss, and was willing to help me with my skirt which was torn in many places. Everyone were nice to me (Not like they were mean in the first place) so I wouldn't break down and cry again.


End file.
